His Chance To Save Her
by inlovewithitalianfood
Summary: He sacrifices everything for her. Character death. Please read! Oneshot.


okay so this came to me the other night before i went to sleep and i thought i should post it. this is my first real drama kind of fanfic and i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

He had been in liver failure for awhile now. Wilson and Cuddy had tried everything they could to move him farther up the list. He was surprised that they got him on the list at all. With his history of drug and alcohol abuse, he wasn't exactly the ideal candidate for a transplant. Cuddy had even resorted to looking in the black market to find him a liver. Anything for a chance for him to live. He was waiting with Wilson when suddenly Wilson gets a page to the ER.

"Go, I'm not going to die while you're gone. Scout's honor."

He holds up three fingers and Wilson laughs.

----

Wilson goes down to the ER and gasps when he sees Cuddy laying on a gurney. He turns towards Cameron.

"What happened?"

"She got in a car crash. It's real bad. Her heart's not going to make it."

"Get her a transplant."

"You know we can't get her one this fast. We can't keep her alive for more than a day without a new heart."

His eyes start to get watery.

"Do the best you can, I'll figure something out."

He goes back upstairs to House. He doesn't know how he's going to tell him. House sees his face when he walks in and knows it's bad.

"What happened?"

"Cuddy got in a car accident. She's in really bad condition and needs a new heart. She's not going to last more than a day."

"Get her a new one. You have to."

"We can't get her one that fast. There's no way to get her to the top of the list. She can't skip over people who have been waiting for much longer."

He sees House start to fidget. He knows House is really upset. After a minute of House just staring at his hands he looks up at Wilson.

"Give her mine."

"What?"

"Give her my heart."

"Are you insane?"

"Look, you and I both know that I'm never going to get a transplant. There's just no way. But Cuddy, she deserves to live."

"House, this is a rash decision, you can't just do this."

"It'll be a live donation, just put me out, give her my heart, and I'll die under anesthesia. It'll be a better way to go then going through complete liver failure. You know that. You know my heart is fine. Give it to her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

---

Wilson sighs and then nods. He informs Cameron of what is going on and of course she disagrees at first, but they know it's what House wants. She sets up the surgery. Wilson goes back to House's room.

"Everything is set. Do you want to go see her?"

He nods.

Wilson wheels him down and they enter her room.

"Can you get me a pen and a piece of paper?"

"Of course."

He gives it to him and then leaves him to say his goodbyes.

-----

House can't help himself as tears start to fall down his face. He takes Cuddy's hand in his as he cries for a minute. He then starts to write her a letter. After about five minutes he finishes and places the letter on her bedside table. He stands up and leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek and the lips. He then sits back down.

"Goodbye Lisa."

He wheels himself out of the room and nods to Wilson who also has tears in his eyes.

"Um, I need to write a will."

"Yeah, okay."

He writes it and then hands it to Wilson.

"It pretty much just leaves you to distribute out my stuff. I'm sure you'll take good care of it. And give it to the right people."

He looks back towards Cuddy's room.

"Also, don't go wasting all my money on your cancer kids. There are other causes that need money."

Wilson laughs.

-----

He takes House to the operating room and gets ready to put him out.

"Take good care of her. Be there for her."

"I will."

"Thanks, you've been a great best friend. Putting up with me all these years. Thanks for everything."

"You too."

House nods towards him as Wilson starts the anesthesia with tears streaming down his face. Once House closes his eyes. Wilson nods towards the surgeon.

It takes a little while, but the surgeon finally gets to House's heart. He carefully removes it and the flat line beep is heard throughout the room. The world has lost Gregory House. But they will gain a lot through Lisa Cuddy. The surgeon puts his heart into her and sews everything up. Luckily the heart starts to work and everything went perfectly. They wheel Lisa to recovery.

-----

Lisa wakes up with Wilson sitting right next to her.

"Wilson?"

"Hey! How are you?"

"What happened?"

Wilson looks down at his shoes.

"You got in a bad car wreck. You needed a new heart."

He trails off there and then tears start to fall down Cuddy's face.

"No, Wilson, he didn't."

Wilson nods. Cuddy then hysterically starts crying and he hugs her while crying too.

"He left you a note."

Wilson hands it to her and then tells her he'll be back later.

She cautiously opens the letter.

----

Lisa-

You're probably upset right now because you've found out that I gave you my heart. I know you tried really hard to fight for me. For my life. You've always done that. You've always tried to save me. Now this was the time that I was able to save you.

I want you to do me a favor. Remember me. Tell your children about me. I also left you some sperm, you know if you ever need it. You always talked about needing a healthy match. But if you do use it. Tell them about me. About their father. About how I would have loved them with all of my heart. Just like I loved you.

You've always been the one. I know that it's hard now that I'm gone. But I need you to be strong and keep going. I had to do this because I know that you are a strong enough person to be able to continue on without me. I wouldn't have been able to deal with you dying. I would have died.

Don't worry, I'm still around though. I'll be sure to still bug you sometimes. You know, stir up trouble at the hospital. But I want you to know that now there will always be a piece of me with you. Part of me to carry around. And when you hear your heart beat. Just think of it saying.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." My own personal message to you.

I love you, always have, always will. See you on the other side.

Love,

Greg.

Tears stream down her face as she finishes the letter. She can't believe he would sacrifice his life to save hers. But as she thinks about it more, she would have done the same thing if she were in his situation. She puts her hand to her chest and feels the heartbeat. His heart. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She listens to her heart talking to her, him talking to her as she cries herself to sleep.

* * *

The first year was very hard. She missed him all the time and couldn't stop thinking about him. It's gotten easier though. She sits at her desk, ten years later. His heart still in her. She smiles as her son comes running through the door.

"Mommy, look what I found in my backpack!"

He hands her a red lollipop and she starts to cry.

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"It's okay, Greg. Daddy left this for you."

She smiles at her son and hands him back the lollipop. He promised that he would be around. A little sign from him that he's there and is watching over her. She puts her hand on her heart.

"I love you. I love you. I love you."

* * *

Please review! I cried while writing this.

* * *


End file.
